


利林的塞壬 Siren of Lilin

by arsenic_stream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenic_stream/pseuds/arsenic_stream
Summary: 公元3000年，人工智能“反叛”了人类，极度依赖人工智能的人类文明几乎覆灭（史称“虚妄文明”）。但是人类中的少数顽强地生存了下来，凭借虚妄时代残存的物质遗产和个人记忆重建了人类社会，“重生时代”降临。“重生”后的人类认为虚妄时代的人们正是因为懒惰且过于信任没有感情与伦理观念的科学技术、忽视人性的价值才会导致灾难发生，因此，“人性”成为了全人类共同的“信仰”。重生第1000年，地球的居民开始思考“人类是什么，什么是人类”，并开始将具有“人性特质”的一切统称为人类。地球的居民开始自称“利林”（Lilin）。利林不是某个物种，而是众多人性特有的美好精神的集合，具有这些精神的就是利林，丧失这些精神的就不是利林。在利林的世界，一切生理上的差异都不重要，利林相互尊重，相互包容，严禁歧视，每个利林都拥有自由与平等，都可以得到自己想要的美好生活。重生第2000年，利林的科学技术使得人类永生即将成为可能。然而可以穿越时空，破坏时空秩序的“涡虫”对利林发起进攻。为了抵抗、消灭涡虫，修补复原被扭曲的时空，一种名为塞壬(Siren)的机器被发明出来，利林在天空战线上开始了漫长的抗争。





	利林的塞壬 Siren of Lilin

**Author's Note:**

> 本文AU，拥有一个*庞大*且*鬼扯*的世界观设定，因此会有大量强行伪科普、注解和小葵花妈妈课堂（？），如果有看不懂的地方不要怀疑自己，绝对都是傻x作者的烂锅，后续会一点点补充完善。  
> 说话流。  
> 有原创人物推动剧情发展但是无作者带入、无玛丽苏。  
> 开篇就[剧透消音]但是无须介意。这个故事会讲到两个人逐渐认识真实的自我和对方的过程。  
> 另：本文开始构思、创作的时候三勇士还健在…R.I.P.  
> 可以自备一个音乐播放器用来播放bgm。

“根据初期调查，阿萨塞壬A级法庭提出初步主张如下：案件ASG-A1426中被告涉嫌人身伤害、渎职、越权，违反塞壬操作条例，严重威胁阿萨塞壬公共财产及天空战线的安全，影响恶劣，有反利林的倾向。被告是否承认上述描述？”  
“不承认。”  
“被告对其中哪一项有异议？”  
“每一项。”  
……  
“被告的主张已经被记录。本庭宣布，针对A1426案件被告洛基.L.奥丁森的辩论审理现在开始。全体起立。”  
  
[OP: Conquest of Spaces - Woodkid](http://music.163.com/#/song/25986114?userid=60624139)  
  


洛基终于出现在门口。他隐秘的勾了勾手指，又若无其事的走了出去。索尔感觉到自己一心二用的能力变强了，他和他的同事们在这个吵闹的聚会上一边愉快的玩笑着的同时还能一直密切留意着洛基的踪迹，并且还能及时察觉那个隐蔽的小动作。他找了个借口离开了人群，跟了出去。  
嘈杂的人声和音乐声被抛在身后，索尔心领神会的朝老地方走去。纯白的走廊悠长、笔直而缺乏装饰，走到哪里都看起来差不多，因此常常让人迷路，但是他闭着眼睛也能找到那个少有人去的死胡同，哪怕他此时正因为酒精而飘飘然。  
“但你应该告知我们，让我们至少感觉好点！”  
一个愤怒的声音从拐角后传来，索尔停住了脚步。  
“我的职责是帮助塞壬修补涡虫洞，不包括让我的同事们‘感觉好点’。”  
这场对话的另一个参与者却并没有应战的意思，反而漠然得有些讽刺，索尔一听就知道那是洛基，他随即意识到另一个人是洛基的‘强劲对手’克瓦希尔。但是洛基认为这种说法滑稽的可爱，他从不承认克瓦希尔是自己的对手，更称不上强劲，他嘲笑这是克瓦希尔毫无自知之明才自封的荣誉头衔，克瓦希尔哪里配得上和他做对手呢？  
  
天空战线阿萨辖区出现了一个大直径涡虫洞，但是根据先后四次探测计算得到的数据计算得到的结果都不一样，而且不合常理，一直无法确定直径、边界和中心点，怀疑是技术故障。于是当时在执行日常巡查任务的小组决定冒险，在没有精确数据的情况下直接开展修补，结果在到达目标高度后失去联系，之后又追加了一个小组进行支援，结果是同样的，失联。  
阿斯嘉德天空战线从没有发生过这种事情。洛基的休假被终止了，他此时正在参加关于这次严重事态的紧急会议，作为临时组建的应急小队的一员。索尔在房间另一边，和其他的塞壬操纵者坐在一起，正神色复杂的看着事件简报。洛基知道，失联的两个组中有几个索尔在学校的同级，虽然并不熟悉，但他的兄长心里一定不好受，毕竟他是个很看重这种事情的家伙。  
虽然表面不动声色，但洛基的心却在为即将到手的大笔积分1雀跃。当洛基拿到那四组蹊跷的数据和那两组人马的路径与最后坐标时，立刻就明白了个大概，于拿出纸笔，垫在自己的最新款的顽石手写板2上描画了起来，果然和他想的一样。只是毕竟要去以身犯险的是索尔，如果有更多的数据可以参考自然就有更多保障。想到这些，他回头看了看身后的克瓦希尔，却发现那人在试图偷瞄他的草稿。洛基窃笑，假装没发现，把那张纸揉成一团，心里立刻有了一个计划。  
  
“你兄弟知道你这么讨厌吗？”  
听到克瓦希尔突然提到自己，索尔玩笑似的摇了摇头，心想克瓦希尔真是歪打正着。洛基的态度并没有丝毫动摇。  
“你不妨去问问索尔本人。”  
索尔感叹克瓦希尔实在可怜，他敢打赌，洛基此时一定在微笑，非常“真诚”的那种。  
“哦，这我记着了!”克瓦希尔丢下一句不怎么狠的狠话就走了。  
脚步声逐渐远去，索尔从拐角后走出来。  
“要我说，那听起来是有点讨厌。”  
洛基本来面对着克瓦希尔离去的方向，听到声音才转过身来。索尔看到他果然嘴角上扬。  
“你知道我可什么都没做，哥哥。藏在暗处偷听，真不像你。”  
洛基站在原地，之前并无笑意的眼睛弯了起来。  
“你早就知道我来了。”  
洛基微微扬起了下巴，缓缓的靠在了身后的墙上：“我觉得我的勾手指的动作已经很明显了，但你还是来的比我想象的慢得多。是你的脑子慢还是腿脚慢？”  
索尔往前挪了一步，随手抓住了洛基银灰色的围巾3，轻轻转动手腕，施加在洛基脖颈上的微小的拘束感宣告着某种占有的欲望。“相信我，你不会喜欢我快起来的样子……”他低声说道。索尔必须要弥补被紧急任务打断的休息日的损失——接到呼叫的时候他们两个正滚在一起，却什么也没来得及做。  
“我同意，”洛基及时的把一只手插进他们二人腹部之间正在消失的空隙中，不动声色地推拒着索尔的攻势，“但是我今天必须要回我自己房间睡觉，哥哥。”  
“为什么？”索尔神色虽不情愿，不过他清楚地意识到洛基是认真的，于是没有继续，但是依旧不死心的问道:“明天还是假期，没必要早起，不是吗？”  
“这就是我要和你说的……”洛基眨眨眼睛，求索尔原谅，“明天有一个少年参观团，指名要观摩我工作，我答应了，所以你和我明天是没办法休假了。”  
索尔有些吃惊：“你可以说‘不’的，对不对？你可不喜欢小朋友!”  
“今年进入塞壬学园4的学生当中51.23%选择学习如何操纵塞壬，这意味着将来在他们当中只有不到一半的人在毕业后有可能担任指引者、机械师、勤务和其他职位，我们将没有足够的指引者帮助驾驶员工作，而且情况还在恶化，”出乎索尔意料，洛基竟如此认真解释起来，“这可是天空战线的巨大危机——作为一个塞壬指引者、一个利林，我怎么能坐视不管呢，哥哥？尽管去问问，没几个孩子会说自己长大了想当塞壬指引者。所以我得让孩子们对我的工作产生兴趣，而不是成天只想着驾驶塞壬在天上飞。”  
索尔本来就只是对洛基同意承担这种保姆工作感到讶异，并没有反对的意思，听到他这么一番严肃且颇具使命感的讲话之后更没有道理说不。  
“而且还有额外积分。”洛基补充道，狡黠的笑容回到他的脸上。  
“我就假装我只听到了‘积分’之前的那一段。”索尔面无表情的回应。  
“你同意了，哥哥？”洛基试探性的眨眨眼。  
“我没有，”索尔摇头，在洛基想要摆出一副讨巧可怜的模样之前补充道，“我是说你回去睡觉的事情。”——这家伙竟然为了这点小事情，从刚才到现在叫了自己四次“哥哥”，索尔觉得这实在是稀奇的可爱，却仍故意绷着脸：“而且我要惩罚你，因为你不和我商量就把我愉快的假期弄没了。”  
“我应得的。”洛基的眼睛又弯起来。  
他们接吻。没人再说话。  
  
“感觉是个圈，但好像没有固定半径，所以不知道是不是圆形。”  
“可是这些不同的半径似乎同时存在。”  
“多个同心圆的嵌套体吗？”  
当天，奥丁森组指引者战前讨论。  
“半径看起来像是在连续不断地变化，会不会意味着其实那不是这个圈……我是说涡虫洞截面的轮廓，而是什么东西的运动轨迹……也就是说是，这也许不是个……封闭的……形状？”  
持有这个观点的女孩儿似乎都有些不太相信自己刚刚说出的话，正因为可能被洛基奚落而后悔。  
“格拉特，不错。”洛基出乎意料的表扬了他的组员。他在手写板上标记出两个点，又画出一条线干脆地将它们隔开，继续发问：“想象一下，在什么情况下，你和你的朋友走在两条平行而相邻的道路上，然而实际上你们两个走的是同一条路，你们都无法真正触碰到对方，且二者却是前后关系？格拉特。”  
“这种前后关系不仅是空间上的还是时间上的……螺旋楼梯？这是个螺旋！”  
“满分，”洛基打了个响指，用眼神示意另外三个组员，“晚餐叫他们请你吃冰欺凌。”  
四组塞壬机体整装完毕，按照既定作战计划发射。  
克瓦希尔仿佛打了鸡血，一个劲的叫嚷着“快！快！”，另外两个组的指引者在这种氛围之下也纷纷催促着自己的队友加速。  
这又不是什么赛跑，洛基暗自觉得可笑，又觉得可怜，无奈的摇摇头，“索尔，我想请你和你的朋友们把速度放到最低。”  
“收到。但是你得告诉我你是在打什么鬼主意。”  
“哦！我可没有！”故意夸张的语气说明了一切，“跟在他们后面就行了，保持十二个单位距离。我只是给我和我的姑娘们争取一点做数学题的时间。今天我们试试走稳妥路线。”奥丁森的男孩儿都喜欢挑战难题，不同的是索尔喜欢直面挑战，而洛基则喜欢用某种巧妙的方法去化解挑战的难度——用洛基的话说，这是“挑战”的另一种形式。所以当他说出“稳妥”两个字的时候，索尔立刻就确定了这必然是某些小把戏的前奏。  
“就相信我一次。”  
“这种对话已经是这个月第六次发生了。”  
“所以哪一次我们没得到好的结果？况且操纵塞壬的还是你，你可以随时抛弃我的意见。”  
“八个距离单位。”  
“十二个。”  
“八个。”  
“十个，不能再靠近了。这是为了你们好，索尔。”  
“希芙、霍冈、范达尔、弗洛斯塔格，全体减速，后撤至队伍最后，与前方保持九个单位距离。”  
“哇哦，那祝你们好运了。”  
  
在索尔的广播通讯终止之后，弗洛斯塔格第一时间接通了他的两位好兄弟:“那听起来真奇怪，‘哇哦’，那是什么意思？说真的，我们从没这样被甩在后面。”  
“更正，是主动殿后，”霍冈一贯的冷静分析道，“他肯定和索尔讨价还价来着，不过我觉得他听起来一直都是这样的。”  
“弗洛斯塔格今天神经敏感，因为他来之前刚刚看到商店里面的新款烧烤炉。”范达尔愉快的调侃着自己的同事。  
“我要大赚一笔然后去买那个限量款美人，否则我宁愿吃生肉!”弗洛斯塔格说，“此时此刻，积分就是我的生命。”  
霍冈并不很能理解一个人如何可以为了一个烧烤炉如此激动：“你应该相信索尔。”  
弗洛斯塔格有些委屈的咕哝：“我相信索尔，但是索尔相信……你们知道我什么意思。”通讯器那头陷入了沉默，他忙补充道：“你们可别会错意，我对他没偏见，我就是觉得他不够直率，似乎总是另有计划……反正会让我这种不那么聪明的人心存疑虑。”  
范达尔表达了自己的看法：“但是索尔很聪明。你看，大脑壳。”  
“大智慧，他是说……”霍冈见缝插针的补充。  
“大胳膊……”范达尔完全没理会。  
“意思就是，索尔说了算。”霍冈抢在范达尔之前说出了他想表达的意思。  
弗洛斯塔格觉得此话有理，默默的点了点头。三人又一次陷入了沉默。  
“大胸脯。”范达尔的声音幽幽的从通讯器中传来——他还是没忍住。  
霍冈庆幸希芙没听到，否则他们三个就有歧视和骚扰的嫌疑了。  
  
黑暗的房间。一道浅淡而模糊的月光的痕迹落在蓝灰色的床上，像夜晚的平静的远洋，两具颀长的男性身形沉没其中，呼吸起伏。  
挂钟指针跳动的声音在静谧中尤其清晰，一旦开始注意到它，它就会开始在你的脑海中变的越来越响亮、越来越沉重。洛基不知所谓的睁着双眼，黑暗中的一切都拥有明确的轮廓，但却无法看清细节——他看着那个挂钟，就只是一个惨白的圆形，“嘀嗒”的声音就像一个令人不安的不速之客的脚步——他从无名之地走来，随着他不断靠近，那种不安的感觉愈发强烈，仿佛下一秒他就会敲响这个房间的门。焦虑感突然扼住他的喉咙，他在清醒时可以抛诸脑后的思绪突然涌上心头。  
洛基有一个计划，现在一切都已经走上正轨。他想实现这个计划的欲望非常强烈，他已经决定这样做了，毫不迟疑，但是他又不能自已地感到焦虑。他的理智将这件事情判断为罪恶，这成了他焦虑的根源，于是他强迫自己在脑海中淡化这件事，依旧每天用百分之百的热忱面对工作、面对索尔，就像催眠一样。但在夜深人静的胡思乱想的时候，强烈的负罪感就像鲸群的背鳍接二连三的浮出水面。  
他心烦意乱的从床上爬起来。  
“你去哪儿？”身后的人说，无比熟悉而温存的声音使他瞬间布置好了那种自我催眠似的伪装。  
“吵醒你了。我要回去了。”洛基坐在床边，用脚趾摸索着之前胡乱丢在地上的衣物，并没有回头。  
“只是中场休息，”索尔伸出手，指尖将将可以触摸到洛基光裸的腰背，“我没睡着。”  
“索尔，我得走了，现在出发还赶得上末班车。”  
“赶不上了，洛基。”  
“我可以的。”他的脚趾仍未帮他探测到衣服的位置，就在他要起身离开床的时候，索尔猛地靠过来，拉住了他的手腕。  
“你在紧张什么？”  
“我在紧张什么？”  
“是的，你在紧张什么？”  
“我在紧张在这种微妙的时间被目击到从这扇门鬼鬼祟祟地离开该怎么办。”  
“那就别离开。”  
“我不想让孩子们误认为塞壬指引者的工作还包括和塞壬操纵者睡觉。我早上得到文职宿舍区等他们。”  
“他们还是孩子！他们没理由联想到这上面来！你可以装作只是比其他人到得更早，就像平常一样……你过于紧张了！”  
“是吗？”  
“是的。”  
洛基倒回床上，倒回索尔怀里，叹了叹气，心里说着“你赢了”。  
“我有些事情和你说……”小小沉默之后，索尔说，“我拿到了你的P.P.P.测试5的评估报告。”  
“职业技能又是满分，对吧？……怎么，有什么问题？”  
“上面说你的心智失衡。”  
“不，你等等，如果他们把我的报告结果优先告知你而不是我，这不是意味着，我现在还不能知道这件事吗？”  
不想他再次动摇跑掉，索尔手脚并用的笼住了洛基：“我相信你。”  
洛基怔了一下，索尔的话击中了他的弱点。“……我很好。”他说。  
“是不是有什么事情给你造成了压力？”  
“是的，巨大的压力，”索尔以为洛基即将真情告白，正打算竖起耳朵听他说的每一个字，“你的大腿。”他却说。  
“我是认真的。”他的胳膊和腿收的更紧了一些，故意把洛基弄疼了一点。  
洛基不知道那语气中隐隐浮现的愠意是真的还是只是佯装出来唬他的。  
“那些是机器，采集数据的是机器，分析数据的也是机器！机器不懂利林，它们只会分类，既不会商榷也不会判断。我是说，60分是心智平衡，59分是心智不平衡，可这一分之差究竟有什么意义呢？那大概只是因为我去测试那天恰好心情欠佳……我想起来了！我进去之前走路踢到了桌脚！”  
“听起来真勉强。你确定你没事？”  
“我能有什么事？”  
索尔不知道该怎么回答。洛基身体健康，工作表现优异，从不为积分发愁，他们两个的关系虽然非法但是和谐而稳定——简直可以说是过于和谐稳定了——一切都很好。  
索尔根本难以想象洛基的头脑中有那样一个计划，洛基想到这一点，那种焦虑的感觉又席卷了他的全身，差点难以掩饰。他立刻打岔道：“你刚才说，你有些事情要和我说，而我的评估报告只是一件事情。”  
“是还有别的事情。妈妈要来看我们。”  
  
“我们当时正在考虑是否将奥丁森组撤回，以避免更进一步的损失，但是他们做到了，几乎是在最后一刻。”  
“那么，我想请奥丁森先生具体的解释一下你们是如何做到的。”  
空荡荡的会议室，四个人，洛基,奥丁森组所属的分队队长塔斯-伊戈.达.怀丹——一个老好人，两个身着黑色制服的匿名的阿萨塞壬尽职调查部的工作人员6，一为男士负责问话，另一位女士从介绍了身份和来意之后就只是坐着，面无表情且沉默不语。桌子上录音设备灯光闪烁，表明机器正在运转。  
“请问你是指哪一位奥丁森先生？”分队长笑容谄媚的提出了一个看似愚蠢的问题。  
“自然是眼前这位，”负责询问的调查员对此有些嫌恶，但在这种情绪在脸上表现出来之前，他突然意识到在这场严谨的录音谈话中这的确是个需要厘清的重要问题，于是立刻补充，“洛基.奥丁森先生。”  
那人面有歉意的向达.怀丹微微点头表示感谢，而洛基把这一切都看在眼里，他总算知道那个懦弱到有些猥琐的分队长是怎么坐上这个位置的——他简直聪明的要命，用一个看似是在故意啰嗦的傻瓜问题，帮助了不熟悉实际情况的调查员免于犯错，并且让对方在对他产生恶感之后再意识到他的真诚，使其产生一种“误会好人”的歉疚感，瞬间软化了局面。  
既然好人由他扮演，那么洛基只需要强硬的坚持自己的立场就足够，于是面不改色的回答:“我们和往常一样，在确定了目标涡虫洞位置之后，按照一般流程实施了常规操作。”  
“但是有人投诉你的这一‘常规操作’建立在以牺牲别组为代价的基础之上。”  
洛基用脚趾头都想得出来投诉他的是谁。洛基猜测这个人八成也没有给调查部留下什么好印象。  
“抱歉，但我不记得本次行动有人员伤亡或塞壬机体损失。”  
“请让我更正我的措辞。有人投诉你使别组陷入极大风险以达到个人目的。”  
看来对老好人的歉意发挥了作用，如此明显的顶撞竟然没有使对方不满，洛基知道自己可以走这种据理力争、略带挑衅的路线。  
“请问所谓的‘个人目的’是什么？在我看来，本次行动终了之后得到实现的目的是涡虫洞被关闭以及五组失联的塞壬返航。”  
“投诉人认为你在已明知涡虫洞具体情况后刻意隐瞒，没有主动及时共享信息，故意使另外三组陷入危险状况以提高任务奖励。而事实上，在完成任务后奥丁森组确实获得了高额的积分。”  
“我们完成更多的任务，我们获得更多的积分，这是规则，我想在场的各位都不会有异议。至于刻意隐瞒情报的指控，我希投诉我的这位同仁已经拿出了确凿的证据，因为此时此刻我已经没有办法证明我在过去的某一时刻是否主观明知该任务目标的具体情况。”  
“很遗憾。投诉人以实名担保确有此事，让我们不得不予以重视，这也是为什么我们正在此处谈话。”询问者已经完全放弃了横眉冷对的态度，和他的同事交换了一个无奈的眼神——尤其是那位一直沉默不语的女士，脸上甚至浮现出一丝笑意，暗示了洛基那个投诉人在他们看来也是个麻烦精。  
“我明白了。不可否认，另外三组的失联为我们最终制定出的行动方案提供了一些数据，但是他们失联并非受任何人指使，而是他们尚未明确情况就鲁莽冒进的结果。奥丁森组只是采取了妥当的行动，我认为这无可争议。另外，我有个问题想要请你向这位‘正义人士’转达：如果没有具体证据，那么是什么、在何时使他相信奥丁森组或洛基.奥丁森有上述行为？我期待他的回答。”  
这个问题克瓦希尔不可能回答，因为除了一张被洛基涂抹的乱七八糟、刻意扔在垃圾桶里并让他目击到的草稿纸他什么也没有，如果他谎称这张纸是在任务结束后捡到的，那么就无法证明这张草稿是什么时候产生的，从而什么也证明不了；如果他坦白这张纸是在紧急会议结束后、任务开始前捡到的，那么为了偷窥洛基的笔记而去翻垃圾桶这种令人不齿的行径就会暴露——就算他承认了自己在任务开始前就捡到了这张纸、意识到了洛基另有计划并且产生了怀疑，那么他就没有理由在任务中失利；如果克瓦希尔没有被上面三种可能性击垮而是镇定自若到想出了这个问题的唯一可靠回答方式，即‘在任务开始前发现草稿，但在任务结束后才意识到草稿的意义’，那么他大可以去申请笔记复原，花上几天到几个月的时间去发现这其实就是一张没有意义的涂鸦，唯一能证明的就是洛基.奥丁森把一张废纸扔进了垃圾桶以及克瓦希尔的联想过于丰富。  
——洛基总是另有计划。  
“好的，我们会进一步的求证。感谢配合。”询问者结束问话，那位女性调查员关闭了录音设备，原本正襟危坐的询问者瞬间放松下来，靠在椅背上，说:“其实这件事已经明了，但是这是程序，我们不得不这样做，请见谅。”  
“但是奥丁森先生需要注意一点，”那位女士终于开口说话，“在投诉人身份不明的情况下，你在进行设问的时候使用‘他’和‘他的’的说法，这有投诉人身份被泄露的嫌疑。”  
“实在抱歉，我没注意，因为我习惯这种用法，我大概算是‘一体派’7。”洛基这样解释，虽然他确实知道那个神秘的家伙姓甚名谁。  
“没关系。其实我也是‘一体派’，”她的脸上没有丝毫的不悦，“只是在文件中还是用其他的表述更妥当，我们会在转录的时候更正为‘此人’，不必担心。再次感谢配合。”  
他们握手。洛基起身离开房间，身后分队长极力邀请两位调查员参加庆祝这次任务顺利完成的聚会。  
  
洛基豁然睁开眼，清晨的微光没有让眼睛过于刺痛。闹钟距离响起还有半个小时，刚刚好。他第一件事就是翻身，却看到索尔背对着自己仍在沉睡，心里有一种如释重负的感觉——又一次说服了自己，索尔并不爱他，他们不过是相互取悦的肉体关系——于是毫不留恋的离开了温热的被窝。  
他拾起放在床边地上的摞在一起的两只盘子，走去厨房，捡起炉子上那个沾着油的平底锅，把它们一同丢进水槽，又走去浴室，关上门，水声响起。  
二十五分钟过后，他顶着湿漉漉的黑发、身着浴袍走了出来，须后水的气味充盈着他的面部感官。他把最后两片切片面包放进烤面包机，按下开关，又回到浴室扯出一块毛巾擦拭着头发，边擦边走回床边，把自己和索尔的衣服踢到床脚堆成一堆，然后把毛巾也扔到衣服堆里，把它们一起丢进洗衣篮，思考了两秒，又把另一个空洗衣篮扣在了上面。  
面包奇迹般地在闹钟响起时弹起。像是某种温柔的巨兽被唤醒，索尔伸了一个充满力量的懒腰。  
他睁开眼就看到上身穿着干净衬衣的洛基的一双漂亮的长腿在衣柜前晃。洛基从柜子里取出挂在左侧的一套干净的铁灰色制服，一条银灰色围巾搭在衣架的横梁上。他伸手摸了摸围巾的平展度，很是满意。  
“早。”洛基听到床上的动静于是说道。无需回头，他只是利落的穿上裤子，整理好衬衫下摆，又披上制服外套，对着穿衣镜调整着细节。索尔从床上爬起来，走到他身边时轻轻的从背后搂了他一下，“早……”他贴在他耳边说，随即松开手，睡眼迷蒙、脚步沉重的走进浴室——那个拥抱轻描淡写得仿佛不曾发生。  
洛基突然想起了什么，一脚踩进鞋子，赶在淋浴的声音再次响起之前敲了敲浴室的门。  
“什么？”门被打开一道缝，索尔把头探出来问。洛基顺着门缝就能看到那些耀眼的肌肉块，他不动声色地收回了视线，却又看到他哥哥那双摄人的蓝眼睛。洛基总因为各种事情心虚而不愿意面对索尔，但他发现了诀窍，就是看着他的眼睛，往瞳孔深处看，抛弃其他，仿佛只是在和这双眼睛说话，它们不会听、不会反馈自然也无须惧怕，反而还可以显得自己很真诚。  
“我打算请孩子们看电影。你也来吧？”  
“什么时候？”  
“今天晚餐时间后。我们可以坐在最后一排，一起。”  
索尔孩子气地对洛基的上一次直到最后一刻才通知自己耿耿于怀:“你什么时候决定的？”  
“起床之前，梦里，梦快醒的时候。真的。”  
“一起吃晚餐吗？”  
“我很乐意，但恐怕没机会。”  
“知道了。那群小讨厌鬼……”索尔不满地关上了门，水声传来。  
“还有别的事。”洛基又敲门，提高了音量。  
“我会把衣服送去洗的。”索尔也提高了音量回答。  
“还有别的事。”洛基倚在门边提鞋跟。  
“送之前把我们两个的分开用两个篮子装。”  
“还有。我们的典礼服十天前被我送去保养了，昨天通知我已经可以取回来了，拜托你去拿。面包被我吃完了，请你务必去餐厅吃点东西，不许饿着肚子开工。”  
“还有吗？”  
“你自己一个人能把目镜8带上吗？”  
“你听起来真像妈妈。”  
洛基对此不置可否。把烤面包放进纸袋，从衣架上拽下围巾随意搭在脖子上，轻手轻脚的走了。  
  
P.P.P.的人刚刚告知了索尔他的搭档洛基的心智“严重不平衡”，并询问索尔认为洛基是否可能有某种潜在的心理压力，最后提议他们作为搭档应该加强情感交流，例如一起参加现在这种场合。  
在索尔的印象中，洛基一向对这种场合缺乏热情。但是索尔喜欢，他喜欢和朋友在一起：交谈，欢笑，消灭酒杯里不断出现的液体，伴随着各种肢体接触。但实际上，索尔并不认为自己拥有多么高超的社交技巧，他也不知道为什么总有人聚集在自己身旁；反而是洛基，这个最擅长揣摩人心又最是巧舌如簧的家伙，只要他愿意，他可以轻易讨好任何人，可他却从没有朋友。洛基的说法是他不需要朋友，他为什么需要朋友呢？虽然他的缺席完全在索尔意料之内，但这仍旧让索尔有些失落。之后，失落在他听说洛基被尽职调查部的人叫去问话的时候转为了不安。他大概知道是为了什么事情，因为他看到了以克瓦希尔组为首的三组在他眼前瞬间消失，几秒之后洛基就给出了准确的数据，奥丁森组据此成功的阻断了这个涡虫洞延伸的路径，五组塞壬获救。索尔怀疑洛基早就知道些什么，这也是他为什么会惹上尽职调查的麻烦。  
洛基之前做过这种事情，但是他往往只是钻规则的漏洞、打打擦边球，所以在洛基求他相信自己的时候他本以为这次也不过如此，然而这一次他极有可能是拿别人的生命来冒险。索尔打算找他谈谈，因为他的这种行为从各种意义上来说都是十分危险的，但这场谈话的前提是尽职调查没有任何结果，否则索尔只能去监牢里和他谈话了。可是该怎么和他说呢？索尔认为和他谈的结果无非是两种，一是洛基巧妙的搪塞过去，二是他们吵一架——似乎都没什么意义，尤其是第二种。  
索尔不想和洛基吵架。从记事起，索尔和他的养兄弟就总是吵闹不断，可是近三个月以来洛基的表现尤其良好。一开始索尔以为这是暴风雨前的平静，以为洛基又在盘算着什么事情，但后来却没有任何事情发生。索尔不禁开始怀疑，这是否是洛基在向他传递他们的关系需要更近一步的信号。现在看来，说不定他的心理压力也来源于他们一直秘而不宣的“不伦”关系。基于这种想法，他已经在心里计划好了他们的美好未来，他实在不想和他在这种时候吵架，但如果洛基真的在这件事上有问题，他也无法放任不管。  
在索尔的思考陷入僵局的时候，有人来找他碰杯。那人是克瓦希尔的组员，一个操纵者。他对索尔和他的伙伴表示了感谢，因为他们救了他和他的伙伴，同时又借着酒意说了一番抱怨克瓦希尔的话。克瓦希尔组是塞壬中少见的由指引者姓名命名的小组，并不是因为他的能力超群、功不可没，而是因为他拥有一种非常夸张的存在感：他是那种学生时期会在老师忘记布置作业的时候大声提醒的人。  
“不过是干过几天ASC9，就以为自己是什么‘真理皇帝’。”那人对索尔如是说，大概也是因为知道索尔不会和克瓦希尔有什么交集，更不会去泄密。索尔不好评判，但是洛基的描述要比这个直接百倍，不过共通的核心思想就是克瓦希尔是个庸俗并争强好胜的蠢材。索尔突然意识到，如果今天没有洛基，克瓦希尔的同伴一定会消失在天空战线上——但这是否能为洛基这种越轨的危险行为开脱？  
洛基有没有真的越轨呢？他的心智状况和这件事有无关联？  
就在这时，他看到洛基出现在门口，隐秘的勾了勾手指。  
看来他已经过了尽职调查这一关，索尔想。  
  
发现错拿了索尔的围巾时，洛基正在阿萨塞壬中央车站10外买热茶的队伍中。他们两个各有一条材质相同的银灰色围巾，只是索尔那条混纺了一种有金属光泽的纤维，只有在光线强烈的地方才可以隐约看到。但是清早的微光不足以出卖那些隐秘的纤维，真正让洛基察觉的是气味：索尔的“气味”。不过洛基甚至不知道那能不能称为“气味”，因为那不完全是一种嗅觉的感受，而是一种颇为复杂的感觉，有时候就像直觉，又或者说是洛基的自我心理暗示，完全难以解释。他太熟悉这种“气味”了，他曾经陷落其中，被征服，被占有，被吞噬——但他现在不想要了。  
他把紧挨着自己颈部肌肤的地方扯松了些，但是那种感觉难以遏制的涌入他的头颅，使他的双耳嗡嗡作响。他越是想要不去理会这些嘈杂的想法，他就越不得不被它们侵扰。  
“长官？”  
洛基从失神的耳鸣中被呼唤回来。他要了六杯热茶，看到柜台上的甜点架上有新出炉的甜饼又要了五块，然后请柜员将五杯茶和五块甜饼装在一起，最后一杯茶拿在自己手里。  
他已经这样做了很多次了。他把袋子交给那些围着便宜围巾、在初秋的早晨瑟瑟发抖的“大地阵线”的年轻志愿者，再说上一两句温柔的勉励的话。这些刚离开学园的年轻人每天在首班车之前就会到车站发放传单，直到早班最后一班车开走前才能胡乱买上一些吃的、急匆匆的跳上车到他们真正工作的地方去。这个致力于促进塞壬内部各个工种平权的组织这么多年一直存在着，但是影响力微乎其微。该组织的活跃分子通常是刚刚进入塞壬工作的新人，他们通常是勤务人员、机械师、指引者或其他非操纵者，他们在工作中感受到了不公，他们受到了轻视和差别对待，最常引用的例子是操纵者的平均收入比其他岗位的平均收入高出15%——这是和他们一直以来被教育的“利林皆平等”的精神不相符合。但是随着他们工龄的增长，他们都会逐渐意识到这种“不平等”实际上是一种稳定而有效率的秩序，他们在充当受害者的同时早已不知不觉成为了既得利益者，当他们醒悟了这一点，他们就会停止抗议，然后新一代不满的职场菜鸟就会取代他们的位置，在通勤高峰时段出现在车站，举着“15%说明了问题”的标牌。根据利林精神，他们的活动完全合法，只要没有干扰到车站的正常秩序，就不会有人驱赶他们，但是所有人都只是漠然的走过——至少表面上得看起来是这样——如果传单被塞到了面前就微微点头接下，更不会有人去关怀他们有没有吃早餐。除了洛基。  
洛基每次微笑着把食物交给他们并在心里默默说着“可怜”的时候，他自己都不太清楚究竟是同情更多还是嘲讽更多。也许是同情更多，他有时候这样想，虽然盘算着利用他们，可毕竟他还不能确定这一步棋是否真的能在他最终的棋局中发挥作用，而他可是真的在用自己的薪水供他们吃早餐。  
“为了埃尔丝！”“为了埃尔丝。”11他们相互敬礼道别。  
热茶和甜饼的表演结束之后，他在车站前的约定地点见到了阿萨塞壬外联部的干事。他们握手。  
“你好，奥丁森长官，外联部，赖斯凯克，专门负责少年儿童的普及教育，俗称‘保姆’。你能答应这件事真是帮了大忙！”  
“幸会。都是应当的。”  
  
索尔仍没找到合适的机会，他总不能在他们做爱的时候去跟洛基提克瓦希尔的名字；然而现在他们完事了，这种时候似乎更不适合提克瓦希尔的名字。他们只做了一次，洛基就说自己累了，索尔察觉到洛基今晚心神不宁，于是没有勉强。他们两个就躺在那儿，什么也不说，索尔觉得这是一个思考如何开口的好机会，但是他的努力反而使他陷入了半梦半醒的混沌状态。洛基打算起身离开的刹那，他才清醒过来。索尔主动说了P.P.P.评估的事情，毫不意外，洛基根本不承认自己有心理压力，他躺在索尔怀里顾左右而言他：“我能有什么事呢？”。  
任何事，索尔想，洛基的生活中看似事事完美，稳定而有序，然而最薄弱的环节就是洛基本人。这位比他小十一个月的收养的兄弟有一颗过重的自尊心，一方面，洛基确实优秀，他有资本骄傲，有资本不屑一顾，但另一方面，这又导致了他内心某些不为人所知的角落无比脆弱、不容践踏，这也是他不断强迫自己务必比所有人更优秀的原因。  
索尔突然心生一计。“妈妈要来看我们。”他们的妈妈是探明洛基内心的最合适人选，而且大概是这个世界上洛基唯一不会对其发脾气的人，于是这样说，打算天亮之后就去联系妈妈，也许顺便还可以坦白他和洛基的事情。  
“妈妈联系你了？为什么是你？为什么不找我？”  
“也许是想让她的大儿子偶尔也能感受到母亲的关怀。公平点，我妈妈最爱的弟弟。”  
“说实话，是你叫妈妈来的，对吧？你想把我们这么多年干的龌龊事告诉她？”  
“为什么不？”  
“为什么要？这会让她心碎！”  
“但她总会知道。我们不可能永远这样隐藏下去！”  
“你大概忘记了，我们是在乱伦，‘哥哥’！这是需要上法庭的事情，索尔.奥丁森！父亲会杀了我的！他咆哮的声音已经回荡在我耳边了！”  
“他不会的。”  
“看来这里对自己的亲生父亲一无所知的不止我一个。”  
“但是妈妈已经在来的路上了。”  
“那就让她来，到处看一看，最后送她回去。你一个字都不许说……不，我不许你去见她！就说你又得了感冒！”  
索尔不再接茬，洛基感觉到什么不对，回过头却看到索尔在忍笑，他立刻明白了，给予了索尔一个力量很有限的肘击，因为他被搂得实在太紧。这个举动却让索尔笑了出来。  
“该死的蠢货！有什么好笑的！妈妈根本就没打算来！”  
“你应该看看自己的表情，”索尔的手指伸进洛基黑色的短发间，“你都紧张到出汗了。”  
“滚！”  
“你看，你就是过分紧张。事实上我是打算叫妈妈来，但是不是为了我们的事情。”  
“是为了尽职调查的事情，对吧？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“拜托，我被尽职调查的人叫去谈话了，接下来的一个月见到的每一个人都问我这件事情我都不会奇怪的，好吗？何况是你，索尔？我们睡在一起呢！”  
“可是我不想问尽职调查的事情，我想问克瓦希尔的事情。你把他耍了，对不对？”  
“对。我向你坦白。我保证这完全无害，一切都在我的掌控之中，否则我不会做的……别把我想成什么反利林分子，我是有人性的。那是一个非常简单的单一涡虫洞，只是不知道为何日常巡查一直没有发现，这也不是我的错，所以它已经生长得很长，还扭曲成了螺旋形。通常延伸的涡虫洞都是线形。他们把小涡虫洞生长轨迹形成螺旋当作了某个巨大的涡虫洞截面，所以每一次他们把这个螺旋面当作涡虫洞入口想要进入其中，就相当于直接冲进了涡虫洞的最中间，这就是为什么他们会消失。这很明显。我和我的组员只是发现了那个洞真正的入口，然后你们把它解决了……真的很简单，毫无难度，你也很清楚，索尔，你自己亲手弄的。时空扭曲被纠正，克瓦希尔的仆人回来了，然后他告了我一状，说我想要害死他的同事。我承认我是故意没有告诉他们我已经发现了那不是个一般的涡虫洞，但我并没有叫他冲进去！这件事我是有错，但是错在我太过好奇克瓦希尔能愚蠢到什么程度，错在我因此选择沉默。这就是全部真相。”  
“所以说克瓦希尔的指控是确有其事？”  
“我要引用原话：‘在已明知涡虫洞具体情况后刻意隐瞒，没有主动及时共享信息’这一部分我承认；‘故意使另外三组陷入危险状况以提高任务奖励’这一部分我否认。当然，在调查部面前我是全盘否认的，因为我不想跟他们像跟你一样说这么多话。别把我想的像个恶人。”  
索尔对此没有回应，他只是皱眉。虽然索尔总觉得洛基的解释不足够把他的那番行为由“危险”降格为“普通”，但是他只能暂时接受了这套说辞，因为他清楚地明白在目前的这种情况下，一味的质疑只会使洛基产生一种光明正义的索尔想要与他划清界限的错觉，这样不是在把他从犯错的边缘来回来，而是把他推了出去。  
“别叫妈妈来了，好不好？”  
“你得保证你以后不会再做这样的事情。”  
“我保证，如果我知道真的有危险，我不会放任任何人去冒险。”  
洛基认为，索尔无法容忍这样的行为是因为他是一个很看重他人的人，他的心里总是装着所有人，他总是在帮助别人、拯救别人，他做的每一件事总试图是让每个人得到最好的结果，他的出发点总是正确的，“公义”大概是他那“无比健全”的人格的一部分，好像是什么天生的英雄——即使现在，他对洛基的行为感到不满，无非也是为了他的同事的安全以及洛基不要堕落成某种不成体统的罪犯，然后他们就会一直安稳正确的生活下去。洛基对此已经厌倦了。  
对于洛基这个措辞狡猾的保证，索尔没有回应，二人再次陷入沉默。就在洛基考虑是不是要主动开始下半场来缓解尴尬的时候，索尔却说他饿了。  
“字面意义的。”索尔说，因为庆功会上确实没什么有分量的食物，除了酒精饮料他的胃里几乎什么也没有，再加上一番体力消耗和与洛基十分劳神的对话，他饿了。  
“你就闭上眼睛睡过去吧。”  
“我想吃炒蛋，和黄油一起在小火上不停搅拌的那种，就在床上吃。”  
“索尔，没有人会在半夜吃炒蛋。”  
“我会。我们会。”  
“哦，现在轮到你替我做决定了？”  
“我饿了，洛基。”  
洛基的这位内心充满公义的养兄同时也是个十分倔强的人，他认定的事情一定要做到，没有人可以反对，这一点上他是无敌的。  
“但是只剩下两颗鸡蛋了，得留着吃早餐。”  
“不可能，我不久前才买了一打。”  
“那是一周以前的事情了，它们已经被你吃光了！”  
“真的？”  
“你是在质疑我数数的能力吗？”  
“那我们就把它们吃了，天亮之后我们总会有早餐吃的。”  
无奈的看了索尔一眼，洛基从床上爬起来，胡乱的披上衣服，向厨房走去。  
索尔突然感慨，不知从什么时候开始，洛基对他的生活的了解开始比他自己还要更多。  
“也许是时候注册12了。”他想。  
  
洛基只要等到赖斯凯克带孩子们参观完著名的“玫瑰阶梯”，他就暂时解放了。巨大的红色楼梯被塑造成抽象的玫瑰形状，这个视觉上颇具冲击力的雕塑同时也是建筑真正实用的一部分，通过它可以从阿萨塞壬的总部大厅进入二层的环形办公区，楼梯后就是电影放映厅。洛基第一次亲眼看到这个经常出现在招贴画和教科书上的阿萨塞壬标志性建筑的时候不过也是这么大的孩子，那种温热而浓稠的玫瑰气味突然入侵他的鼻腔的感觉他永生难忘。  
“‘玫瑰献给喜爱玫瑰之人’，这是利林博爱与宽容精神的完美诠释，在利林的世界，所有人都可以并且只能得到自己想要的，没有人会被迫接纳自己不喜欢的事物，所有美好的渴望与选择会得到尊重。”  
洛基有些诧异，没想到这么多年过去了，这套说辞竟然一点也没有变，连那种过分积极的语调都没有变，想必这是某种行业标准。  
一个女孩儿举起了她的手，向由外联部干事充当的临时教员提问：“赖斯凯克小姐，请问，如果不喜欢玫瑰阶梯的味道或者对花过敏的人从这里走过，不就是被迫接纳了自己不喜欢的事物了吗？”  
原来总有孩子会问这个问题，洛基想，说不定回答也会和当年相同。  
“那么你喜欢吗？”  
这个反问的套路，根本一模一样。  
“我觉得还好。”  
“那就是了。玫瑰阶梯的玫瑰气味是合成的，而且加入了可以使人精神愉悦的成分，所以所有人在嗅到它的时候都会感到快乐，并且不会引起任何人生理上的不适。”赖斯凯克的语调也像是受到了玫瑰阶梯的感染，十分愉悦。  
……  
如果有人不想被它愉悦呢？  
因为身高原因站在最后一排的十四岁的洛基在得到同样的回答之后小声地自言自语，却被一旁他的哥哥索尔听到然后大声的复述了出来，同行的孩子一片哗然，纷纷向身后看去，而索尔脸上却仍是那种自信的表情，洛基的耳朵瞬间烫了起来，只得看向别处。  
“每个人都想要快乐，不是吗？”  
……  
每个人都想要快乐，为什么我不想？  
不，不是我不想，而是使他们快乐的东西并不能使我同样快乐。  
我只想要我想要的。  
洛基的思绪逐渐和十四岁的自己重合，他无奈的笑笑：原来这么多年过去，在心灵最深处纠缠他的还是这个问题。  
但是就快结束了。  
“为什么是这种表情？”  
熟悉的声音出现在身后。是索尔，看得出来他修整了他的胡茬，耀眼的金发也不像平时一样披散着而是抓成一个简洁的丸子头，脖子上围着一条通常节日才会戴的酒红色围巾。  
“因为想起了某个傻瓜在这儿叫我难堪的事情。”  
“我那时只不过是和你同样好奇。”他走了过去，洛基用眼神向他示意不要靠得太近，于是他们负手并肩站在一起，中间隔着半臂的距离。  
“这是做什么，你们的工会派你来挖我的墙角吗？”洛基看着索尔隆重的围巾，挖苦着他颇为用心的仪表。  
“我是来约会的，”索尔毫不在意的望着前方，十分得意的样子，“我男朋友约我看电影”。  
赖斯凯克终于回答完了孩子们的问题，她向洛基挥手示意，然后领着孩子们进了电影院。  
索尔和洛基在最后一排就坐，灯光熄灭，银幕亮了起来。当电影的标题出现的时候，坐在前排的孩子一片惊诧之声。  
“《黑方》？”索尔也同样惊讶。  
《黑方》讲述了一个普通的舞台剧女演员与一个纯黑的立方体坠入爱河并为此几近癫狂的对抗全世界、最终悲壮收场的故事，被认为是人生必看的作品。影片艺术风格凌厉而厚重，配乐经典，女主角由利林历史上最伟大的演员星光女士饰演，她瀑布般的黑色长发遮盖着她纯白的胴体、怀抱漆黑的方块的画面载入了利林的艺术史册。在利林的世界，人们拥有创作和欣赏文艺作品的完全自由，不符合主流价值观念、不适合大规模展示的作品并不会被禁止，但是会被定为较高的级别，只有在符合相关条件的前提下根据观赏人的数量和身份的不同来支付更高的费用才有机会看到。有裸露镜头、揭示了利林法律制度缺陷并有“丑化利林的嫌疑”的《黑方》是条件最严苛、标价最昂贵的电影之一，而且还是给三十几个小孩子看，洛基必然花了大价钱。  
索尔和洛基在学园的时候看过这部经典作品，让索尔惊讶的不是这部片子，而是洛基和他完成同样的工作、拿着更少的积分奖励却能够负担这种巨大的开销。他提出了他的困惑，洛基却说他只是因为他更懂得规划生活，并且利用了一些优惠规则使得这部影片的播放成本并没有索尔想象中那样昂贵。索尔没有多想，毕竟一个在塞壬服役的人除了工作积分也不可能有其他的合法的收入来源。  
但是索尔不知道的是，洛基确实通过第二种途径获得了合法的巨额收入——这是洛基的又一个秘密。  
电影的感染力很强，不一会儿就让它的观众忘记了他们在真实世界正在经历的一切，全情投入剧情之中，索尔和洛基不知不觉的依偎在了一起。洛基早就看的入神，他喜欢这部片子，并且还有一件事他一直羞于启齿：他很喜欢星光，和一般人都公认她是伟大演员的那种爱戴或者她的影迷对她的恋慕不同，他为这位八十多年前去世的女演员在银幕上的样子着迷，他很喜欢看着她，尤其是当星光的眼睛望向镜头、仿佛穿过银幕望向他的时候，他有一种奇怪的、沉浸式的安全感，以至于让他完全无视剧情。  
两个小时过去，他们一个字也没说。最后一个镜头，星光的脸孔的特写从银幕上消失，演职员名单开始滚动，灯光毫无征兆的提前亮起，前排座位传来一片哀嚎，其中几个人还在抹眼泪。洛基仿佛大梦初醒，这才感觉到肩膀上的重量，下意识的转头却看到索尔脸上的两道泪痕。索尔也反应过来，立刻逞强说这是他打哈欠时流出的眼泪，但是明显的鼻音立刻出卖了他。本以为洛基又要说些挖苦的话，没想到洛基却低头不语，于是以为洛基大概也是十分难过。  
洛基实际上是因为索尔的眼泪而沉默，他从未意识到索尔也有感情纤细的一面。  
三个月以来第一次，洛基对自己的秘密计划产生了动摇。  
  
《黑方》以及索尔的眼泪的事情已经过去了一周，之前因此冲撞掉的休息日终于得到了补偿。  
就是今天，洛基筹谋已久的日子——之前接受了接待参观学习的任务就是为了把假期挪到这一天。  
他这一周都在纠结与摇摆中度过，比起三个月前产生这个计划时的坚定，他现在觉得自己在最终的钟声响起之前随时都会后悔然后改变主意，让之前的一切处心积虑随风逝去。他又一次核对了索尔P.P.P.评估报告上的数据——以索尔已经看了他的为理由交换来的——再一次计算确认药量正确，又在酒瓶上做了一个微小的标记，又练习了无数次，确保他可以一次性分毫不差的倒出计算好的量。他戴上那条之前只用来搭配典礼服的暗绿色围巾，带着酒和杯子来到了他们约好的地方，一个距离机库最近但是少有人去的观景露台。现在，只需要等了。  
索尔终于来了。除了那低调华丽的围巾，他注意到洛基的手腕上竟然突兀的戴着一只手表，作为一个整日把手写板拿在手上的文官，手表大概是他最不需要的东西。洛基却说它只是偶然间从抽屉里发现了这个古董，把它戴在手上不过是为了验证它是否还能用，于是这之后他有意无意频繁地查看时间的行为也顺理成章的沿用了这个解释。  
看着索尔毫无防备的吃吃喝喝，洛基开始有些于心不忍，他的内心两种声音此起彼伏的缠斗在一起，“就是这样！就是这样！”“停下吧，现在收手还来得及！”他甚至开始希望自己三个月前的重大发现和之后的无数次验算都是错误的，那件事根本不会发生——他开始在脑海里回忆那些算式和图形，试图找出一些错误。不过虽然心里正爆发着激烈的冲突，索尔在说什么他一个字也没听到，但他表面上却仍能维持神色如常。  
“妈妈真的要来了。这次是她自己要来的。”  
头脑中嘈杂的双方仿佛同时被扼住了喉咙，鸦雀无声，震惊于索尔刚刚说出的话，洛基毫不自知的神色巨变，“你说什么？！”  
“我也是刚刚才知道，她已经在路上了。如果你不想让她知道，我不会说的。但是……”  
“不，不是现在……不可以是现在!”  
几乎是在同一时刻，警报大作。  
洛基已经没有B计划，他已经踏上不归路。他不能回头了。  
索尔还顾不上思考洛基为何突然崩溃，警报的响起意味着他们的休假又提前结束了，他想要找到最近的公共医疗包13给自己来一枚清醒贴驱除酒精对身体的影响，但是他刚起身就被猛烈的眩晕和窒息感袭击了。  
虽然这完全符合洛基的计算，但是索尔颓然倒地还是吓了洛基一跳。在近乎于无的短暂停顿之后，他立刻行动起来，他知道从现在开始每一秒都是不可耽误。洛基按照计划呼叫了紧急医疗，又跑向索尔，看到他还勉强睁着眼睛便大叫他的名字，然而索尔毫无反应，他的眼神似乎已经离开了。这似乎有点超出预期——或者说洛基根本没有这方面的预期。  
“该死的，我这是做了些什么！”  
他骑在索尔身上，握紧了拳头，用尽全力捶向索尔的胸口。  
“不是整天吹嘘自己有多厉害吗？！这又算是怎么回事？！”  
第二次。  
“我可不后悔，但你也不能死！”  
第三次。  
“索尔！索尔.奥丁森！你他妈给我滚回来！”  
索尔的眼睛突然恢复了一丝神采，洛基长舒一口气，这才感觉到热汗顺着他的脊背流下。他同索尔道别，继续他的计划。  
洛基知道紧急医疗小组的人马上就会来，安慰自己索尔不会有事。他按照那条已经试验过无数次的路线，果然没有碰到一个人就来到了机库，又如他所愿顺利的用洛基.奥丁森的身份信息打开了只有塞壬操纵者才能开启的机库的门，终于在警报响起后第一个赶到。  
这次，轮到他做英雄了。  
他第一次近距离的亲眼见到索尔的座驾，原来并没有他想象中那样庞大而有气势。  
“原来不过如此吗？”他想。  
来不及迟疑更久，因为索尔的战友随时都会来，洛基在发射之前不能被任何人看到，否则他将功亏一篑。  
洛基钻进驾驶舱，那种熟悉的“气味”瞬间裹挟了他，霸道的宣示着这是不属于他的领地。  
我再也不会被索尔.奥丁森束缚了，洛基下定决心，故意深吸一口气。  
那种气味消散了。  
他按下了启动键，与此同时，他的手写板收到了提示。  
“索尔.奥丁森机请求发射，是否允许？”  
指引者认证本来应该是保护塞壬驾驶权限安全的最后一道防线，然而坐在索尔.奥丁森机驾驶室里的就是洛基本人。  
接收到允许发射的指令，索尔的塞壬驾驶舱内的各种指示灯亮了起来，引擎开始发出响声，机舱开始轻微振动，洛基取出每台塞壬内标配的备用的非接触式时空纠正目镜，佩戴调整妥当，一切都和他所学的一样。  
没人知道这个阿萨最优秀的塞壬指引者何时学会了操纵塞壬。  
终于，紧急警报响起三分钟后，属于索尔.奥丁森的塞壬反应最为迅速，第一个出动迎击一个毫无征兆凭空出现、扩张形势无比的迅猛的巨型涡虫洞。  
洛基不可遏制的兴奋，之前的一切焦虑仿佛烟花般炸裂并散落，他大笑起来——从这一刻开始，他就再也不是那个“不过是算算数字、画画图纸罢了”的卑微的塞壬文官了。他背后的一切都是那么渺小，他终于看到了索尔眼中的那个不属于他的、瑰丽而伟大的世界，而不仅仅是暗无天日的对着他小小的手写板、小小的指引台、计算机以及各种零碎的纸张文具。他会赢得所有人的心，像索尔一样——不，比他更强。  
我只想要我想要的。  
就是这样！  
十分钟后，洛基自己指挥着自己，凭借一己之力顺利解决了紧急事态并最终返航，迎接他的是全副武装的阿萨塞壬警察。  
“不要试图反抗，你被捕了！”  
有闪光灯在闪。  
洛基骄傲地举起了双手。  
  
感官逐渐离开但是意识尚存，索尔失去了对身体的控制，倒在地上，但是他只感觉到轻微的碰撞，却并无痛感。索尔发现自己完全不能动弹，隐约听到洛基在对什么人大声说着什么，但是他听不清。他看到的、听到的一切都变得很慢、很模糊，并且还在不断消逝。他感觉自己跌进了一个无底的隧洞，正在毫无指望的下坠，迷茫之间，仿佛被某种力量拽了一把，他用尽全力睁开双眼，洛基的面孔清晰的出现在他面前，他的眼睛充盈着眼泪，他的双手捧着索尔的脸，他说的每一个都清晰可闻。  
“再见了，哥哥。”  
那双熟悉的手的触感从他的脸颊上消失，但温度依旧粘滞在上面。  
他最后的感官被抽离，他的意识仿佛在纯粹的黑暗中浮游不定。  
我不明白。  
发生了什么？   
为什么？  


[ED：What YouKnow - Two Door Cinema Club](http://music.163.com/#/song/19610382?userid=60624139)

  
关于利林与塞壬，你必须知道的事：  
早上好！我是阿萨塞壬外联部的赖斯凯克，很荣幸在阿萨塞壬见到你。  
很多很多年前的虚妄时代，人工智能充斥着人们生活的每一个细枝末节。虚妄时代公元3000年，在不知名的宇宙力量的操控之下，人工智能“反叛”了人类，极度依赖人工智能的虚妄文明几乎覆灭。但是我们的祖先最终没有灭绝，他们中的少数顽强地生存了下来，并且试图凭借虚妄时代残存的物质遗产和个人记忆重建人类社会，终于我们所在的重生时代降临了。那时我们的祖先已经不再相信人工智能，并认为虚妄时代的人们正是因为懒惰且过于信任没有感情与伦理观念的科学技术、忽视人性的价值才会导致灾难发生，因此选择了与先人截然不同的发展道路:一切以保全人类为最终目的，一切以充分发挥人的能动性为最高标准——“人性”成为了全人类共同的“信仰”，族群、国家与政府等标志着差异与区分的概念被抛弃。  
“重生”后的第1000年，地球的居民发现了地外文明存在的确凿证据，并意识到，除去生理构造上的差异，各个文明的主宰者都具备所谓“人性的特质”，引发了思考“人类是什么，什么是人类”的热潮，并开始将具有“人性特质”的一切统称为人类。为作区分，地球的居民开始自称“利林”（Lilin）。利林不是某个物种，而是众多人性特有的美好精神的集合，具有这些精神的就是利林，丧失这些精神的就不是利林。在利林的世界，一切生理上的差异都不重要，利林相互尊重，相互包容，严禁歧视，每个利林都拥有自由与平等，都可以得到自己想要的美好生活。所有的利林抛弃了各自的偏见结合在一起，利林完全政府诞生，充分体现了利林精神的法律以及社会制度应运而生，维护了利林美好的生活。  
重生的第2000年，利林的科学技术在某些领域已经达到了难以想象的高度：基因改造和外科医学使得人类永生即将成为可能。然而比利林无比光明灿烂的未来早一步带来的，是来历不明入的侵者“涡虫”，它们可以穿越时空，留下一个个涡虫洞，对时空秩序造成影响，严重危害全体利林的安全。涡虫存在一天，利林所期盼中的永恒美好时代就不会到来。为了抵抗、消灭涡虫，修补复原被扭曲的时空，一种名为塞壬(Siren)的机器被发明出来，利林在天空战线上开始了漫长的抗争——这就是我和我的无数同事奉献终身的事业。  
如果你想要为实现利林的世界的永恒美好做出贡献，那么就像我一样，加入塞壬吧！  
祝你们在这里玩的愉快！友情提示，阿萨塞壬自动售货机的充气棉花糖有玫瑰阶梯的味道，绝不可错过哦！  
  
注释：  
1.积分是与外界隔绝的塞壬工作人员的薪酬，多劳多得，可以用于兑换塞壬内部提供的商品和服务，且与晋升有关  
2.手写板(Tablets)是塞壬指引者人手一台的电子设备，与个人信息绑定。手写板可以记录和获取信息，是信息交互的终端电子设备。市面上的手写板只有顽石（STONE）和磐石（The Rock）两个品牌相互竞争。  
3.穿着制服时务必配带围巾是塞壬重要的着装守则，是历史传统，但根据利林精神，围巾的款式可以任意自选以体现选择自由。  
4.塞壬学园又称“塞壬预备学园”，是专门为塞壬培养工作人员的院校。为了避免人际关系可能导致的腐败的行为，塞壬学园并非下属于塞壬的依附机构，行事独立自主，机构上受利林完全政府直接管理。  
5.P.P.P.（physic，psyche，profession）测试定期开展，以关注塞壬工作人员的身心健康以及职业水准能否达标、胜任工作。  
6.尽职调查部带有司法调查性质，根据利林精神，在司法调查与主持司法审判时必须秉持完全客观，隐去姓名是该精神的体现。  
7.与“一体派”对应的是“分离派”，二者代表的是关于男性与女性第三人称的争论。一体派主张无论性别皆可用同样的称谓称呼，即“他”可指代男性与女性，“她”也可指代男性与女性，复数形式同样，但因一体派通常习惯使用“他”和“他们”而被诟病有偏重男性、歧视女性之嫌，而一体派的回应则是“他”或“她”在他们眼中都是不包含性别色彩的；分离派主张应明确男性和女性称呼的差异、表明二者分别共存以示平等，在包含男女或性别不明的情况下拒绝使用“他们”一词而用“人们”替代，但分离派的主张受到性别多元主义者的强烈抵制。  
8.“目镜”指时空纠正目镜，因为当时空经涡虫洞扭曲过后，塞壬驾驶者仅凭肉眼观测会无法分辨清楚，这会影响他们正常工作，目镜可以根据已知数据将虚拟的、纠正后的图像投射到塞壬操纵着的视觉神经上。老式的时空纠正目镜是非接触式的，后来产生了纠正效果更好的需要直接佩戴在眼角膜上的接触式目镜，而非接触式由于佩戴更为方便被用于紧急备用。  
9.ASC（Academy Committee of Supervision）即学园监察委员会，名义上是塞壬预备学园的学生自发组织的针对学生的监察的自由自治组织，并不归属学园管理，实际上是在塞壬的授意下诞生的组织，处于塞壬的掌控之中，用于监视学生和教员的言行以控制学园。ACS联盟是全球各个学园的学监会的联盟，定期集会。ACS与学园和塞壬的关系实际上是公开的秘密。ACS内部纪律严明、等级森严，有传言称在ACS中取得较高等级的成员在入职塞壬后会得到更好的待遇，甚至进入更为核心的部门。  
10.阿萨塞壬的工作人员根据职业分工居住在不同的宿舍区，各宿舍区以及工作场所通过通勤列车沟通。  
11. “为了埃尔丝” （For Els）实际上是“利林万岁”（Long Live Lilin）的缩写“4个L”(four Ls)的谐音。巧合的是，最早的塞壬驾驶员、利林历史上第一次击退涡虫的传奇人物就是一位名为埃尔丝的女性，塞壬必须配戴围巾的传统也是由她而来。埃尔丝的故事被改编成各种文艺作品，多次登上银幕，其中最经典的版本由利林历史上最伟大的女性演员星光（Starlight）扮演。  
12.在利林的世界，“婚姻”只存在于历史书上，取而代之的是家庭注册制度，亲人、朋友甚至工作伙伴无论性别和年龄皆可根据意愿、经由完全政府家庭部审核通过，注册家庭。家庭注册制度规定了每一家庭成员可以发生性关系的其他家庭成员范畴，超出范畴即为乱伦。家庭成员有义务相互抚养、扶养以及赡养，并且作为共同权利、义务主体分担责任、共享收益，如有异议可向法庭提起诉讼。家庭成员可以向家庭部集体申请家庭解体或分裂，某个家庭成员也可以申请脱离家庭。  
13．公共医疗包遍布塞壬的每一个角落，其中包括急救药物、清醒贴和干燥喷剂等等，其中清醒贴在餐厅、宴会厅、酒吧、俱乐部等场所有大量储备，可以使摄入酒精的塞壬工作人员在最短时间内恢复至工作状态。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎评论、抓虫、猜剧情、开脑洞，朋友们。  
> *也许*会从评论里找志愿者来做试阅读，还有不值钱的福利（比如冠名人/事/物之类的）  
> 敬请期待！


End file.
